


Coitus Interrupt-Us

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Being blindsided while in bed with Derek isn’t exactly the highlight of Stiles’ day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Coitus Interrupt-Us

**Author's Note:**

> God, I’ve missed writing Sterek!

Stiles doesn’t think life can get much better than this as he lays atop Derek’s king-sized bed.

Especially since his and Derek’s clothes are in a rumpled pile near the doorway.

Stiles is currently trapped beneath the stubble-laden stud, who has been riding him for the past twenty minutes. Inside Derek’s bedroom, only the sounds of their intense grunts and deep groans of pleasure can be heard, along with the occasional bed creak and the sweet sound of slick skin pressing together.

Folding his right arm behind his head, Stiles watches with a parted mouth as Derek continues to do his—wonderful, top-notch—thing.

“When you said we should hang out today,” Stiles begins, his breath hard to catch, “I thought you meant playing fucking video games or something.”

“Would you prefer we stop?” Derek asks rhetorically while still bouncing slowly on Stiles’ dick.

“That’s a firm no. After today, I think you’ll be seeing a lot more of me around the loft, whether you like it or not,” Stiles says resolutely.

“I can live with that,” Derek says, the corners of his mouth turning up in a small, teasing smirk.

For a moment, Stiles glances around at his current setting. Derek’s bedroom is spaciously large, with his bed placed against the farthest wall and positioned perfectly between two windows. Near the entryway is a sturdy gray dresser along with a royal-blue chair next to it. To Stiles’ right is the door that leads into Derek’s master bathroom.

Stiles likes the space a lot and wouldn’t mind being a continual guest in Derek’s bed. Now that he and Derek have entered into a new phase of their friendship, he thinks it’s possible to be invited over consistently.

“Fuck,” Derek says, his impeccably broad chest heaving, “I didn’t think your dick would be this good.”

“Hit me up anytime you need it,” Stiles replies with a proud grin on his face.

With both of his hands, Stiles reaches out and grabs a hold of Derek’s amply-sized bubble butt. He groans appreciatively from the sheer amount of man-ass he’s currently gripping and hangs on like it’s a lifeline for him.

Derek continues on, his deliberately slow speed drawing out pleasure from Stiles non-stop. Moving his hand, Derek caresses Stiles’ bare chest, impressed at the lean, wiry muscle Stiles has been hiding from him. He knew the 19-year-old college kid was in decent shape, but this is better than Derek could have imagined.

Stiles knows for sure now that things couldn’t possibly become better than they are right now. Nothing at all can ruin this absolutely perfect moment for him.

Then Stiles snaps his head at the sound of the bedroom door opening, watching in horror as Peter suddenly walks in with a casual stride and stands by the bed.

“I can’t find my Red Bull,” Peter announces, his voice level and normal as he speaks directly to Derek.

Stiles gapes in shock at how nonchalant Peter is being. He had always seen how strange Derek’s uncle could be, but this is taking things to a drastic new level. He nearly wants to laugh in a delirious fashion from how ridiculous their situation has instantly become.

Derek, huffing in extreme irritation, stares at his headboard while asking, “Did you check the fridge?”

“I checked everywhere,” Peter says, sounding almost helpless now while being completely unaffected by the fact Derek and Stiles are naked and currently banging.

Stiles, realizing where his hands are, quickly let’s go of Derek’s ass cheeks, becoming more and more mortified by the second. He’s never felt so exposed before and there is nothing he can do about it since Derek is sitting in his lap.

“Look at the very back of the fridge on the top shelf,” Derek says, still avoiding eye-contact with either Peter or Stiles. “Stuff gets hidden back there all the time.”

“You’re a life-saver,” Peter says gratefully before starting to leave the bedroom. “Oh, and congrats on finally bagging the Stilinski kid.”

Then he shuts the door and leaves the two of them alone again. Its silent between them for several long moments.

“Dude, your uncle has no fucking boundaries,” Stiles finally says, still in shock from Peter walking in on them like it was no issue at all.

“Forget about him,” Derek says, “and focus on this instead.”

Then Derek raises his ass almost completely off Stiles’ dick before sliding back down it in one effortless motion.

Stiles has to fight against his eyes rolling back as he becomes overwhelmed with the all-encompassing and ferocious heat of Derek’s hole.

“You’re like a freaking porn-star,” Stiles says, his voice full of ecstatic praise.

“I’m better,” Derek replies.

Then Derek begins bouncing on Stiles’ dick without any haste. He grips the lanky boy’s nicely defined shoulders and rubs his warm skin. Derek sighs in pleasure as the cock inside his ass continually works its magic. He’s already forming a plan to ask Stiles if he wants to be in a Friends-With-Benefits situation with him.

He has a feeling the tall and adorably spastic teen will say yes.

Now completely back to his horny self, Stiles brings his right hand out and slaps Derek’s big ass excitedly, doing so repeatedly without any delay. Stiles can’t look anywhere else but at the beautiful sight of a naked Derek bouncing on his dick. Even though he hasn’t gotten much action since entering college (okay, none at all) Stiles knows he doesn’t want to have sex with anyone at this point except Derek.

“Think you could cum from me riding your dick?” Derek asks as he teases one of Stiles’ nipples with his fingers.

“Sounds like a challenge,” Stiles says, fucking loving how Derek is touching him.

Then, out of nowhere, Derek increases the speed of his rhythm, riding Stiles wildly. A deep gasp escapes Stiles as he hurriedly holds onto Derek’s firm, muscular sides for dear life, the pleasure shooting straight through to his head.

“Fuck!” Stiles exclaims as he suddenly loses all control of himself.

Stiles’ back arches as he shoots his hips straight up, piercing his cock deep into Derek as he cums uncontrollably.

Once he’s finally finished, Stiles drops his body back down and lays utterly spent. He’s vaguely aware of Derek rising up and lying next to him as he pumps his cock and ultimately climaxes as well, a deep groan escaping his lips.

Then, as Derek nuzzles into the crook between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, Stiles happily realizes he’ll go through anything as long as he ends up with Derek every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
